


Angel Dust's New Hell

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Cock & Ball Torture, Emotional Manipulation, Gang Rape, Healing, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Imprisonment, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Redemption, Restraints, Torture, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Angel just needed to take the edge off, never imaging that the life he tried to escape would come back for him. Yet it all changed trying to get the drugs. Now he has to hope those he considers friends will come to save him.
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Male Character(s), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Angel Dust's New Hell

Angel paced back and forth in his room, thoughts swirling around in his mind. He knew he agreed to stay at the “Happy” Hotel for redemption, but he needed something. Whether it was sex or drugs, he just needed something to take the edge off. He couldn’t let the dark thoughts of his past life take hold, he needed to chase those thoughts away. _Charlie and Vaggie will get pissed, but I need something._ Angel thought, and with that he decided to head out for a bit. As he left his room his eyes fell on Fat Nuggets. Angel smiled at his pet, and quickly bent down. “I’ll be back in a bit.” Angel whispered to his pet, and gave his pig a hug before walking out of the room and shutting the door. His eyes traveled around the hotel, impressed by all the changes that the Radio Demon had been doing. _Nicer than when I first arrived._ It didn’t look so run down any more, and he didn’t feel like a beam was going to fall on him as he walked down the hallway.

“And just where are you going my fine feminine fellow?” Alastor’s radio voice echoed in his head. Angel jumped when he turned around and saw that Alastor was behind him. He couldn’t believe that the Radio Demon snuck up on him, considering Alastor’s feet tapped when he walked. “You weren’t planning on sneaking out anywhere where you Angel?” Angel quickly shook his head, and put on his most charming smile.

“Feeling cooped up, gonna get some air.” Angel spoke. He placed three hands on his side’s, and one on his chest, prepared to resort to what he knew best. Either way he just needed the edge gone, for he could feel it gnawing at him. “Unless you want to help with this boredom I’m feeling.”

Angel watched as Alastor’s smile grew bigger, and it crossed his mind that the Radio Demon would actually take him up on the offer. His heart was pounding in his chest and he was finding it more difficult to breath as Alastor slowly walked to him. Angel was getting tunnel vision as he watched the Radio Demon lean his head in, and felt as though he was going to be devoured by that smile. All the different emotions were running through him, but he was preparing to do what it took to take the edge off. “No.” Alastor’s voice echoed through with the radio static. “Just stay out of trouble, and be back before night fall. Big party planned for tonight, trying to boost residency.”

“Your lost.” Angel happily replied. He released his breath he had been holding in, as Alastor walked away, humming a tune. He was surprised, for he did not even realize he was holding it. His steps echoed through the empty hotel, and he wondered if he was making the right choice. Angel could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and he knew that he needed his poison, he needed his drugs. He knew that the drugs would take the edge off longer than selling his body. It was the only true act he knew how to do, when he was alive and dead. His thoughts were every where else as he walked, and when he quickly looked up, he saw Vaggie and her spear guarding the door. Angel could see she was ready to strike, and was growling at him. Angel took a deep breath, readying himself for the verbal war he was about to enter with Vaggie. “Do you think you can move out of the way, Sugar Tits?” He watches Vaggie tighten her grip on the spear.

“Where in all of hell do you think you’re going?” Vaggie hissed at him. Angel tried to push the spear away, only to have Vaggie hold it in front of him again. “You’re not stepping one foot outside this hotel, especially after that live fight!”

“So I’m a prisoner now?” Angel asked. He tried to move the spear again, and step towards Vaggie, only to have her thrust it towards his face again. Angel barely had time to step backwards to avoid the point of the spear. “What the fuck you crazy bitch!?”

“You’re not allowed to leave the hotel!” Vaggie sternly spoke. She continued to block his path. “You will probably drag this hotels reputation even further down the drain!” Her attitude was really starting to piss him off. “You’re supposed to be on a road to redemption, not being involved in turf wars!”

One thing Angel hated feeling like was a prisoner, and he shook his head before the darker thoughts could take over. “I ain’t no prisoner of this hotel! I just want some fresh fucking air!” Angel was done with Vaggie and her shit. “Not in the fucking mood for your man hating shit! So move out of the way!”

Angel went to step forward, only to have Vaggie tighten her grip on her spear. “Not a chance. Your fight was on live TV, just after Charlie said you were the first patron for her idea! Consider this probation for that fight!” The death glare Vaggie was giving him was really pissing him off. “You need to earn the right to set foot out these doors.”

He was done with Vaggie and her shit, and he refused to be a prisoner in the hotel. “Get the hell out of my way you man hating bitch or we are going to be fighting!” Angel hissed at her. He needed to take the edge off, and the longer it took for him to get some drugs, the more the edge and the darkness in his mind grew. “I am not a fucking prisoner here!”

“Vaggie, Angel, please don’t fight.” A voice rang out. Angel turned his head and saw that Charlie was walking towards them. “Let’s take a deep breath and discuss this like reasonable demons, please.” 

Angel watched some of the tension leave Vaggie’s body, so he stepped back and took a deep breath. “Tell your psycho bitch guard dog to let me take a walk around the area.” Angel quickly spoke. He crossed his four arms in front of his chest. “I’m not a prisoner here.”

“He’s just going to do something to drag the hotels reputation further down the drain!” Vaggie shouted. Her attitude was really pissing him off. “He needs to earn the right to leave! We need to know he won’t pull his selfish bullshit again!”

Angel wanted to say something, but he just watched as Charlie stepped closer to Vaggie. He watches as she lowered her spear and embraced Charlie. “We can’t keep him locked in here forever. The point of this hotel is to prove that redemption can happen, even if you slip.” Charlie calmly explained. Angel watched as she looked between him and Vaggie. “We have to trust Angel will stay true to the path of redemption.”

“I promise to behave myself.” Angel quickly threw in. He raised three of his hands, carefully hiding the other one. “I just feel cooped up here and want to get out for a bit. And Alastor already told me to be back for the party tonight.” He knew he was lying, but he hoped Charlie’s naïve mind would believe him. “I promise if I misbehave I will stay in the hotel, until I have fully redeemed myself.”

“The whole point of this hotel is to allow demons a second chance.” Charlie spoke. Angel looked between the two females and watched Vaggie fully place her spear down. His eyes were then locked with the Demon Princess’s. “Please Angel. A quick walk and no trouble.”

Angel put on his most charming smile, knowing that she had believed him. “If I see any trouble brewing that might cause me to stray off the path of redemption, I’ll come straight back.” He watched as Vaggie stepped to the side, all the while giving him the death glare as he walked by.

He let out a sigh of relief, not even realizing he had held his breath. Part of him hated lying to Charlie, but he needed the edge gone. Angel just listened to the sounds of Hell as he walked down the street with only his goal in mind. _Drugs_. He needed the drugs to take the edge off, and keep the memories of when he was alive at bay. “Just one more time.” Angel whispered to himself. “Just one more time. Then I’ll get serious about redemption.” As he spoke, a cold chill came over him, and he couldn’t help but rub his arms.

Each step echoed around in his mind, and he knew he was getting closer to the drugs. When he reached the vending machine, Angel inserted the money and pressed the button for the drugs he wanted. He could feel his heart racing, knowing that the drugs were going to take the edge off. _Just one more time._ Angel thought. His hands were slowly working on opening the bag, when a noise caught his attention. It was a noise that was all too familiar to him, and it was something he did not want to do since he had the drugs. _Quick cash grab, only suck his dick._ Angel turned toward the vehicle, ready to play his role. Then he felt a shock wave go through his body, and fear crept through him. Fear was consuming him, and his body shook to where he dropped his drugs. Angel knew the vehicle, and knew on the other side of the closed door was Valentino. He felt his body slowly backing away, hoping that this was not happening.

Angel watched as the door opened, and his eyes landed on Val. Fear was consuming his entire being, and he knew he was cornered. “Angel Cakes.” Val’s cold voice spoke. Angel tried to back away further from the vehicle, only to bump into one of Val’s security demons. “Get in the car Angel Cakes, its been too long.”

“I would love to Val.” Angel nervously spoke. He knew what getting in the vehicle would mean, and it was something he did not want. A step backwards, and he remembered he was trapped by one of Val’s security demons. Fear was coursing throughout his whole body, and it was taking all his will power not to shake. “But I promised a few friends that I would meet up with them.” A yelp escaped his lips as he felt the security demon grab his arms. Angel knew he had no choice. “But I’m sure they won’t mind of I’m a bit late.” A push from the security demon, and Angel forced his feet to move. Once in the vehicle, he watched as the door closed and he knew he was trapped. 

Angel watched as Val took a deep drag of his cigarette, and blew the red smoke in his direction. Every nerve was on edge, and he feared what Val was going to do to him. “I’ve been so worried about you, Angel Baby.” Val’s smile was making Angel uncomfortable, and everything was telling him to run. “I thought you may have been killed during the extermination. Two weeks, and then I watch that annoying princess mention a hotel to redeem demons. Laughable.” Angel wanted to say something, but Val’s stare caused him to swallow what he wanted to say. He looked out the window, watching the buildings of Hell go by. “And then, to my surprise, she says her patron at the hotel is you.” The way Val said you filled Angel with dread and terror. “I didn’t want to believe that my Angel Cakes was actually considering such a laughable act. I knew she was wrong when I saw you working with Cherri in her turf war. And you know what I thought?” All Angel could do was shake his head no, afraid of what his voice would do. “You would come back home. My precious Angel Dust. But another week went by and you still haven’t come home. Imagine my joy seeing you buying drugs. Tell me Angel, darling, why haven’t you responded to any of my texts or calls? Why haven’t you come home?”

Angel wished the seat would swallow him. He had no where to go and Val had closed the distance between them. “I…I just n…needed a little time off. You know, to uh recharge my batteries.” He couldn’t help but shake and studded, for he knew what Val wanted. “I…I hadn’t realized I was gone..ahh!” Angel couldn’t keep from crying out as Val grabbed his face and was squeezing it. Before Angel could blink, Val was forcing a kiss from him. When they broke apart, Angel was out of breath and his body was shaking. “I’m s…sorry d…daddy I was gone so long.”

Angel’s body shook as Val stroked his face. “My Angel Baby. Don’t worry,” the way Val spoke, Angel knew something terrible was coming. “You can make it up to Daddy when we get to the studio.”

He couldn’t move, and his skin crawled, as Val continued to explore his body with his hands. _I should’ve stayed at the hotel_. Angel thought as the vehicle began to slow. Every fiber of his being went on high alert as the car stopped and the door slowly opened, revealing the studio he thought he had escaped. Angel felt hos body being pulled from the vehicle and Val’s arm around his side, tightly squeezing him. “Come Angel Cakes, time to come home.”

Angel’s eyes fell on the one place he hoped to never see again, the Porn Studio. He felt his feet trying to back away, only to have Val push him forward. “So, how long will, uh, you be needing me Daddy?” Angel hated saying those words, but he hoped that if he pleased Val enough, he would be allowed to leave. He forced his feet to keep moving forward, simply listening to their footsteps echo as they entered the building. Chills ran along his spine, as he felt Val’s hand on his hip, guiding him. “Which, which studio do you want me to report to Daddy?”

“Oh my dear sweet Angel Cakes.” Val whispered in his ear. “You are not going to a studio. You owe me so much, you’re going down to the ‘special rooms.’”

_Special rooms!_ Angel’s mind screamed. He knew what those rooms meant, and he froze in fear. His breathing was increasing and he was getting tunnel vision. Angel knew once anyone is put in the special rooms, they usually never left. Angel knew one soul to reemerge from those rooms, but they were never the same. They obeyed and submitted to every command given. “The…the special rooms Daddy?” His voice trembled as he asked his question. Angel could feel his feet moving against his will, and Val’s nails digging into his side.

Val’s eyes were piercing through him, and he slowly followed Val. “As I mentioned earlier, you owe me so much. And no better way to make the money back, then by placing you in the special rooms.” Val’s words swarmed in his mind. Their footsteps echoed as they continued walking down the hallway. Angel’s skin crawled as he felt Val’s hand squeezing his side. “And you know, you still never be able to leave.”

The words caused Angel to freeze, and his eyes watched as Val opened the door. Before he knew what was happening, his body was shoved through the door. Angel was losing balance, but was thankful he slammed into the wall. He slowly turned his body around, feeling his body shaking. “D…Daddy?” In a blink of an eye, Angel felt something around his wrists. His eyes travelled down, and saw restraints were on all his wrists, and that there was one on his left ankle. “Wh…what are th…these for?”

Angel watched as Val entered the room, and closed the door behind him. His body shook as he saw the hungry look in Val’s eyes. He couldn’t go far, for the wall was behind him, and his body wouldn’t stop shaking. “My Angel Cakes,” Val spoke. Angel couldn’t move, as Val gently stroked his face, feeling something being forced around his throat. Angel knew that it was a collar, and a pull had him groaning and being forced to Val. “Your chains are still mine. You belong to me!”

The hit to the face came hard and fast, and Angel fell to the floor, covering his cheek with his hand. Tears stung his eyes, as he looked at Val, and saw that he was already stripping down. Angel tried to crawl away, but he felt Val’s hands grabbing him and pulling him back. I should’ve stayed at the hotel! Angel screamed in his mind. He could feel Val ripping his clothes off, and Angel knew what was next. “Please Daddy!” Angel screamed. The tears fell faster, and he felt Val’s nails digging into his side. “Please don’t! GAH!”

“Your screams, groans, all your noises are exquisite Angel Cakes!” Val moaned out. Angel wanted to move, to escape, but Val’s grip was tight and the chains made it impossible. “You will never leave here again my sweet boy.”

Angel’s body shook, and the tears fell faster down his face. He knew he was trapped, as he felt Val continue to thrust in and out of him. Angel also knew that this was being recorded, and that Val would torment him with it. _I should’ve stayed I shouldn’t have left._ Angel let that thought consume him, let the tears continue to fall, knowing he was in for a long session with Val.


End file.
